


Of Beagles and closets

by atutsie



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Closets, F/M, I love them so much, bastards #1 and #2 are there for one sec, fluffffffsss, ofcourse there'll be fluffs this is renkyoko, set after chap 256
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: Kyoko had to decide her fate in that crucial one second that followed: either she goes outside to die a cruel end facing the wrath of Demon Lord Ren-sama for falling prey into the hands of her enemy yet again or she drags Tsuruga-san inside the closet, dying a shameful end because her ugly secret might be revealed in that constrained space where personal space is damned, might as well lay bare her heart and let Tsuruga-san mince her disgusting soul to pieces.She chooses the latter.Drabble request: maybe one where they get stuck in a closet? nothing nsfw has to happen i just love that trope





	Of Beagles and closets

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is not my first ever Skip Beat fanfiction, I wrote some stupid crossover fic 5yrs ago. But anyway, this is going to be the first time I’ll be writing for RenKyoko. I hope you guys enjoy this, esp closet anon who requested it~! Special mention to @justanobodie for helping me with this fic!

_That beagle!_

Kyoko grits her teeth, anger seeping through her every pore, she feels the mobilization of   _Grudge Kyokos_  whirling around her. She has to calm them down as soon as possible lest she wants her hiding spot to explode and be discovered right away. She breathes in, the sound of her breath reverberating through the metal walls, breathes out and fails to stop the poisoned grumbles to escape her lips. An ear-splitting sound then echoed, almost deafening her. Unbeknownst to her, her fingers had moved and clawed the metal wall.

_Cancel all your plans tonight,_ Kyoko remembers the clicks of platform boots resounding in the studio. No visual confirmation was needed because the chills in her spine and the shift in the atmosphere was more than enough to know.Kyoko, who was at a mobility disadvantage at the moment together with the shock of facing the bastard again, remained rooted to her spot. Reino stopped midway, eyeing her from head to toe. A mocking smirk before he said:   _As unappealing as you are in that chicken costume, we’ll have our d—_

And he was never able to finish his sentence because Kyoko, whose common sense finally kicked in, threw Bo’s head towards him, sprinting towards the opposite direction as fast as her chicken legs allow her. Now she is stuck in this broom closet until that beagle’s presence was completely gone.

Truly, the bastard defies common sense and Kyoko holds onto the belief that he is not human. Perhaps a demon in a human vessel who’s simply having his vacation here on Earth.  _Just go back to the demon world, you beagle! Or go to big countries! Why don’t you dream bigger?! Japan is too small for you! You won’t feel accomplished dominating this country!_

Because really, there is no logical explanation as to how that man was able to recognize her while in the guise of Bo.

_And I can’t even remember where I left Bo’s body,_ she thinks, gloom now surrounding her. If that costume ever gets destroyed, she’ll have to pay for it. The gloom weighs thicker and heavier on her as she is reminded of her current debts.   _I will curse him!_  She thinks with vehemence. Just who does he think he is, demanding to free her schedule for him! And he was even insulting her! What did he even want from her?

_Whatever it is I will make sure he descends back to the depths of hell and follow him there to settle this._

She then moves with her back and palm against the wall, thankful of the small opening from the door aiding her every step in the darkness. She peeks through the hole.  _Safe,_ she thinks. No denizens of hell in sight. But just to be safer, she pushes the door to have a better view of the hallway. 

Or maybe she can send one of the grudges outside to act as her watchout—

“Mogami-san?”

Her eyes widen. That soothing, deep sounding voice. She’ll never mistake him for anyone else.  _He’s back,_ she thinks. And she feels all her anger dissipating into thin air, even her grudges have retreated back to her being. She allows herself to smile, to embrace the warmth elicited by that voice. As long as it’s hidden. Behind the door, behind the guise of a kohai, behind her pride as an actress.   _But if I have to settle this cursed emotion in hell, does that mean I’ll be stuck with that beagle and Shotaro?_ She freezes at the realization.   _No no no no no. I’ll just have to be careful not to slip—_

“Care to explain?” Ren asks, raising a brow at her.

She freezes again, she might as well be the ice itself, as realization dawned to her that greeting your senpai while hiding inside a broom closet is not normal.

Ridiculous, she must say. She won’t even be surprised if he gets forsaken by him, wishing he never met her. 

Of all the people, it has to be him to see her in this shameful state.The gods truly hate her. Kyoko wishes to dig a hole and bury herself to the deepest part of the Earth until her existence is forgotten. Except she still has to act as Momiji from “  _Lotus in the Mire”_  whose shooting is already way behind the schedule so erasing her existence at this moment would be a bother to everyone. So now, she has no choice but to deal with the humiliation head on.

She swallows a non-existent lump on her throat, trying to stabilize her voice. “Uhm—” she begins, failing magnificently as her voice got caught in her throat. “Ts-ts-tsuruga-san—” 

She bites her lips, feeling the heat spread on her face. Then she hears a light chuckle, she looks up and sees Tsuruga-san covering his mouth to hide it.

“Before anything else, Mogami-san, “ he says, his hand reaching out to the door of the closet, ” we have to get you out of there—” 

“No!” she screamed promptly, slamming the door shut in that instance. “Tsuruga-san, I have to stay hidden or else—”

“Or else?” 

_‘Or else the beagle will find me’ I can’t tell him that! He’ll get mad at me because he is my enemy!_ She pauses. An idea pops into her head.   _But wait— Maybe I can use Tsuruga-san as demon repellent—_

“Mogami-san?” 

_Noooooooooo!_ She screams internally, banging her head in the process.

“Mogami-san, what is that loud banging I hear? Are you okay?” 

_How shameful of me to even think about using my mentor as a human shield—_

She hears the familiar clicks of platform boots.

Kyoko had to decide her fate in that crucial one second that followed: either she goes outside to die a cruel end facing the wrath of Demon Lord Ren-sama for falling prey into the hands of her enemy yet again or she drags Tsuruga-san inside the closet, dying a shameful end because her ugly secret might be revealed in that constrained space where personal space is damned, might as well lay bare her heart and let Tsuruga-san mince her disgusting soul to pieces. 

She chooses the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

Ren thinks  _this_ is a curse. Another prank played by the gods. Perhaps a whimsical test on his (not really)  ever-trusted self-control. Or maybe, if he were to allow himself to be optimistic just this moment, it can be seen as a blessing.

_Like Seven Minutes in heaven,_ he thinks. 

Except he cannot and will  _never_ even dare to do anything he   _wants_  even with the dangerous proximity between them where his hands could easily wander from her face, down to her neck and to her waist or when he’s heady with her floral scent that permeates his nostrils he might as well bury his nose in her hair then to her throat to the junction of her shoulder, then he’ll bite her just as she did to him and mark her—

_More like Seven Minutes in Hell,_ Ren thinks, immersing his mind with the image of a scared Kyoko —the slightest twitch in her body, the trembling in her voice or worst, the subtle disgust with the lightest touch.   _It’s a curse,_ he thinks, holding onto this conclusion and onto his arms, clutching them so tight it might leave bruises, just so his hands would behave and remained restrained.

Footsteps still resound in the hallway, going farther from their position. Kyoko has been silent, not even her breathing can be heard. He feels her apprehension in the air despite the darkness.

“Mogami-san,” he says, hearing the shuffling of clothes before him, “are you alright—” 

“TSURUGA-SAN I’M SO SORRY!!!!”

Her voice engulfs the whole closet. Ren had to cover his ears because he knows there will be an onslaught of apologies to follow. If they were not in this confined space, she will probably be on the ground, prostrating herself. 

“I deeply  _deeeeeeply_  apologize, Tsuruga-san! I just dragged you inside without any explanation! To think I had the audacity to force my mentor to be locked in such a stinky and grimy place! Not to mention we’re like sardines in a can in this small closet! I fail as your kohai! Nay! I fail as a hum— “ 

“Mogami-san,” he says, firm and clipped, submerging Kyoko’s barrage of apologies. ”Please calm down and tell me what happened.” 

Silence.

“It was…it was because...” 

A pause. Ren Tsuruga feels the shift in the atmosphere. First was the harsh gritting of teeth, he felt the crackles of Kyoko’s metaphorical anger around them, then there were the incomprehensible grumbles that followed.

_“....demon…….beagle…...hell…...”_  

The words almost slipped his ears, if not for the undivided attention he had for Kyoko at the moment (and all other times.) Those words were more than enough for him to understand what had probably transpired that led to this awkward situation.

“Were you being chased?” he asks. 

Kyoko does not respond. 

“Is it the Vie Ghoul vocalist again?”

More silence. 

“...yes.”

It was the softest whisper, such tiny sound swelling with guilt and shame even when she did not do anything wrong as if she was an inconvenience to Ren. A sigh escapes his lips, smiling to himself.  _I wish she’d rely on me more,_ he thinks.

His face softens. The grip on his arms tightened as his desire to touch her intensified.  _It’s always easier if I were Corn,_ he thinks, except   _that_ is to be handled when the right time comes. He might’ve prepared himself for that revelation but the situation does not call for it.   _Not right now,_ he tells himself. 

“Mogami-san,” he says, his voice gentle and reassuring. “I’m here. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

A pause before she says: “I’m really sor—” 

“You are not a bother, Mogami-san,” he counters promptly, before Kyoko could even finish her second batch of apologies.

He wonders if she’ll ever see her true worth.  _You mean the world to me,_ he thinks, dismissing the thought right away.   _You really are a playboy,_ he imagines Kyoko muttering this the moment those words escape his lips. 

_Let the wounds heal first. It’s better this way, for now,_ he reasons to himself. He’ll just bask in   _‘the joy of some small and trivial progress’_ as Yashiro has quoted before. 

”So, are you on your way home now?” he asks, trying to lighten the mood.

“I am. What about you, Tsuruga-san?” 

“I was about to. Now that we’ve come across each other, I’ll just drive you home, Mogami-san.”

“But what about Yashiro-san— Oh! I forgot he has his own car now!” 

“Shall we go now?”

“Yes. Thank y—” 

And then she was vibrating. It was that violent shivering of her body that would concern any passers-by to witness it. Except Ren is not a stranger to her quirks, he’s well acquainted with the worst of them. An endearing side of her, if Ren were to be asked.

_A phone call,_ he thinks, smiling to himself. 

Just as he guessed, Kyoko pulls out her phone, illuminating a part of the closet. Kyoko’s eyes landed on the phone screen and so did he.

He sees it all too clearly, he wants to smash the phone right away. 

_Unknown Caller ID._

He’s been careful, really  _really_ careful not to tread along this landmine when he sees her. Because he knows of the whirlwind of emotions he’d fail to restrain if he even dared to speak of   _that_ incident. Jealousy and perhaps a tad of betrayal pricks every pore of his body.   _No,_ he tells himself.   _Don’t disappoint her again._  

Kyoko stares at her phone dumbfounded. The question  _‘why is this bastard calling me now’_ was written all over her face. 

And then there was a thump on the closet. Heavy breathing, catching up to one’s breath. A click of the tongue. Nervous fingers drumming on the closet door. When did the footsteps get closer?

“C’mon Kyoko answer the phone.”

_Fu—_  

“Shotaro?” she says, whipping her head towards the door. ”What is he doing here?”

Ren breathes in. He clenches and unclenches his hands, open and close, close and open, simultaneous and alternate. Just to distract himself from the budding anger inside him. At least she does not see his face. God knows what horrifying expression he’s wearing right now. He remembers that day. He remembers the burning jealousy that has unlocked and released Kuon to the surface. It was awfully similar to now. Might even be worse. 

A lot of scenarios came to mind, and he submerges them to the bottom right away. He does not even allow the images to emerge. It will be dangerous. Too dangerous.

_No way,_ he tells himself.   _There’s no way they have gotten back. Kyoko will not—_  

But the kiss was real.

_Beep._

The sound pulls him out of his reverie. The light from Kyoko’s phone screen is gone, plunging the closet into darkness once again.

Another click of the tongue, Ren feels more irritation seeping through it. He listens closely to Kyoko’s grumbles. ‘ _Stupid Shotaro. Always the worst timing. He’ll know right away,’_ she says under her breath.

He does not feel the usual animosity, no raw hatred that would swallow the whole place with its intensity. Just a conditioned annoyance towards his presence. 

“Oi Kyoko! Why are you being followed by that beagle again?! Is he stalking you?! Did he— Did he do anything to you?! Are you alr—” 

A disgruntled grunt. Hasty fingers ruffling his hair. Ren does not miss the worry in Fuwa’s voice, the desperation for her safety guising it with anger.  _Too late, Fuwa.You’re a decade late to be doing this now._

“Just answer your damn phone!” 

_Beep._

Another grumble, gritting his teeth, before Fuwa’s footsteps are heard. Farther and farther until they receded into the background.

Truly, there‘s a palpable change in their relationship. Fuwa and Kyoko.  _Something_  has happened between them. 

_Perhaps that kiss is the trigger,_  he thinks grimly.

‘Ren Tsuruga’ is slowly slipping away. He’s barely holding onto his mask.  _I don’t want to scare her,_ he thinks, pushing down Kuon to the depths of his soul. He’s tolerated his existence, perhaps accepting   _him_ to some degree. But he can’t let him berserk. Not now. Not ever. 

_I don’t want to hurt her._

“-san?” 

He freezes. A tiny voice and his thoughts were silenced.

“Tsu...ruga……….san?” 

He’s reminded of BJ’s preys, scared and desperate to escape their deaths. She does not scream or beg for her life, yet her softest whisper —the uncertainty and dread, the disbelief contained within that tiny sound— it was deafening.

_Ah, now she’s scared._  

But it’s too hard to tame them now. His emotions are wreaking havoc inside him, scenarios playing inside his head, demanding to act on them, to just  _feel_ them.

He needs some  _release._ Something. Anything to hold onto. 

“Tsuruga-san, are you…..okay?” A gasp. “Is he—” 

And she was silent again.

He breathes in, allowing ‘Ren Tsuruga’ to slip from his grasp, and now he’s free. The strain in his shoulders loosens, hands on his pockets as he tilts his head to the side. Low tension, yet danger and darkness bleeds in his presence.

A soft  _thump_ is heard when his head leans on the wall, just above her hair. His hands blindly reach out to her warmth, wrapping them around her waist. His voice is deeper, impassive but dripping with anguish. 

He nuzzles her, kissing her hair so tenderly. She pulls her closer to his chest, and he whispers:

“I missed you, Setsu.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kyoko thinks she is going to die of heart attack. 

_You playboy! Don’t torture my heart like this!_

But the thoughts remained sealed inside her mind. 

Her ears are ringing so loud. She feels too dizzy to function and think properly.  _Too close!_ She screams internally, stopping herself from burying her nose in his chest.   _TOO CLOOOOOOOSE!!!!!!!_ Her heart beats so fast, she won’t be surprised if it suddenly jumps out of her ribcage to run away from Ren Tsuruga. She would too. Probably sprint to the other end of the world. ‘  _Follow your heart!’,_ as the saying goes. Except this is too literal and the worst time for bad puns. 

She wanted to call him out, give him an earful for his mindless Casanova tendencies yet again. Moments ago, the man was just smoldering the narrow space with raw anger, her Grudges were out-of-control, jumping and wanting to dive to admire the rare appearance of Demon Lord Ren-sama in his most evil state. Thankfully, they have calmed down now.

_And I was so worried that the ‘dark’ Tsuruga-san was here again!_

But her body seemed to have ceased operating because of the deadly proximity. And really, does he have to smell  _this_  good when they are literally inside a broom closet? It was really unfair to be Ren Tsuruga.

_But it’s not Tsuruga-san anymore. Why here? Why now? I don’t….understand._  

It was faint but she felt it. There was the gradual shift in his atmosphere, dragging her unwillingly. She feels Setsu poking her, peeking, or rather violently wanting to push her aside,  _‘Back off,’_ she says,   _‘Give me my beloved brother.’_

She holds onto herself. Tightly. Because she does not trust Setsu  _at all_ to behave properly. Her mind is blaring with warning bells if   _she_ takes over completely. And yet   _his_  mere presence   _—_ strong and intimidating  _—_  is more than enough to pull out Setsuka Heel. She’s reminded of that time when he had manipulated her into acting   _his_ way. 

She squeezes her locked hands, perhaps praying to any of the gods out there to remain as ‘Kyoko.’ She also has to make sure they stay on her person.  _Not the other person,_ she reminds herself.

She knows it was futile, especially when she felt the warmth of his lips, brushing against her ear as he whispers: 

“ _I missed you, Setsu._ ”

A grin spreads on her lips, easing into her brother’s body. 

She leans into his mouth, her hand searching for his face, delicate fingers now cupping his cheek. Teasing, she says: “Poor  _niisan,_ to be deprived of your cute,   _cute_ little sister for weeks. It must be torture.” 

He sighs. “The most boring weeks of my life. I’m not doing that again.” 

“I bet,” she says, her fingers wander until they reached his shoulders. She tiptoes and wraps her arms around him, letting them dangle in the air. She purrs, “I missed you too,  _niisan._ ”

It was silent for a while. Just the two of them relishing each other’s warmth. Cain then cradles her head while she tightens her grip around him. None of them plan to separate anytime sooner.

Setsu giggles, breaking the stillness  _—_ a little dark, a little cheeky while exuding with amusement. 

“ _Nii-san,_  Isn’t this perfect?”

Cain does not move. “Hmm?”

“Just as you promised. A locked room where I feel no one else but  _you._ ” 

His grip slackens, completely withdrawing from her. She almost whined because of the lost warmth. She feels his hands hover over her head then gentle fingers are already cupping her face.

“No one else, Setsu,” he says, his right hand crawling up, moving her fringe away. She feels his breath coming closer to her face. 

“Just me.”

His thumb caresses her cheek, forming idle circles. A pause before soft lips brush against her forehead. The kiss stays longer, as though leaving an invisible mark on her skin.  _A mark of possession,_ she thinks, swelling with pride.

“ _Only_ me,” he whispers, leaving another peck on her hair. 

“Ofcourse,  _niisan,”_  she says, raising her head as she leans her forehead to his, their faces are but an inch away.   _”_ You are the only person that matters to me.”

He cradles her face again. 

Kyoko feels like suffocating, because in his voice and in his touch, there was too much affection, too much...lo _—_

“You mean the world to me, Setsu.” 

It felt like a punch in her gut. Even though this was just an act, Kyoko can’t help but delude herself into thinking there was  _more_.   _Just like that time,_ she thinks. 

Silence. 

Kyoko wants to get out of here before she lost control of herself.  _These ‘hopeless feelings.’ Cast them aside._ She thinks, allowing Setsu to take over once again.   _After all, his heart belongs to Morizumi-san already—_  

A loud  _bang_ followed, accompanied by an   _‘Ouch!’_ spoken under one’s breath.

Kyoko feels being pulled back to reality once again, the whole act dissipating into the air, belatedly noticing that Ren was no longer ‘inappropriately’ holding her.

Her hands flail in every direction, trying to reach for her senpai. “TSURUGA-SAN WHAT HAPPENED?! Are you okay?!” 

“No harm done, Mogami-san. I’m completely fine. I just hit my head when I straightened myself,” he replies, stripped off of Cain’s impassive tone.

She crosses her arms. “Then what was the ‘ouch’ a while ago?!” 

“A conditioned reaction.”

“I don’t believe you.” Using her elbow, she nudges the door open, squinting when the light assaulted her eyes. “We should go outside and see if your head would need an ice pack.” 

She pushes a little more, peeking out her head to examine both sides of the hallway.  _Clear,_ she thinks. Finally, the door opens and she steps out of the closet. She hears Ren’s footsteps behind her.

She looks back, hands on her hips with her face silently reprimanding him. 

“Bend your head. I want to see it.”

And he did. Kyoko tiptoes, placing her hand on his head with caution. She combs her fingers through his hair, searching for any bumps or blood.  _Nothing. No signs of pain where I touch him. And it’s soft. His hair is so soft and smells so good._ Her fingers now unnecessarily wandering: front, back, left, right, left, front.   _Two more seconds. No. Five more—_  

“Feel anything?” 

She retracts her hand right away, placing them on her back. She shakes her head too fast, she might’ve scrambled everything inside her skull. 

“And Mogami-san…” 

Kyoko halts her movements, facing him. 

“..about the impromptu act a while ago, I must apologize. I…..” He scratches his cheek, flashing a meek smile. “....had a little bit of role hangover from  _Actor X_.” 

_Oh,_ she thinks, trying to bury the disappointment, which should not even exist in the first place because she swore not to expect anything.   _Of course that was it! Tsuruga-san gets immersed in his character more than everyone else!_ After all, didn’t she experience it with Natsu before? That one time in her dressing room? Also there’s that incident with Amamiya-san in TBM. If an amateur like her was able to experience it, what more if it’s   _the_ Ren Tsuruga! Her eyes begin to sparkle with admiration, holding her hands together.   _It just means he’s really an elite of the elites in acting! Tsuruga-san is truly an actor to be worshipped—_  

“Because seeing you had me long for our siblings’ act once again and I really….” 

_Danger! Danger!_ Her mind tells her, yet she remains rooted on the spot, waiting for his next words. 

“….miss my little sister.”

And there it was, the dazzling,  _godly_  smile that could annihilate her whole army of grudges. Kyoko freezes, willing her melting heart to do the same. This man should really stop saying such misleading things, lest he wants to leave trails of maidens’ broken hearts behind him. 

_He really is a playboy—_  

“Who’s a playboy?” 

_—The Emperor of the Night guised in that Gentleman facade. The ruin of all women. Truly a dangerous man. Must be approached with caution—_  

_“Mogami-san,_ I can hear you.” 

Every sparkle of that  _fake_ gentleman smile pricks her body, Kyoko knows better than continue provoking him.

“Shall we head home now?” 

She nods, peeking at him to see that his smile is harmless now. They turn on their heels, walking side by side. He stares ahead, hands on his pockets while she just trails along.

“Tell me about your Momiji audition,” he says, now staring at her.

 She pauses. A pang spreads on her chest, twisting her heart like it’s a cheap cloth. She squeezes her hand, digging her nails deeper.  _I’m really turning into a despicable being,_ she thinks. She stops the thought right away.

When she faced him, her smile was the brightest, utilizing her whole body for a more animated storytelling of her audition, purposely leaving the unnecessary parts.

_Just for today,_ she tells herself. Even if it’s selfish, even if it’s unfair to her senpai whose heart belongs to someone else, just for today, she will allow herself to indulge into this illusion of happiness,   _to hope for something._  

_Love truly turns you into a fool. A very, very happy fool._

She smiles to herself. Tomorrow, she will be back to hiding, back to numbing herself of this emotion. She won’t be a disappointment. Not to herself, to her mother, even to Shotaro and most of all to Ren Tsuruga. She will stake her pride as an actress _—_  

_Wait._  

_Aren’t I forgetting something reeeeeeally important?_

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wanted to delve deeper into that blasted second kiss, this fic is just one shot so I’m unable to fully explore it, plus it’s supposedly just a prompt request. I accepted this thinking I’ll be able to finish it in one sitting, but No! Kyoko, being Kyoko, kept on dragging the fic until it’s gotten too long. 
> 
> Talk Skip beat to me on twitter and tumblr: **atutsie**


End file.
